A set-top box may have multiple channel tuners enabling a user to, for example, watch one channel on their television while recording at least one different channel. Thus, the conventional strategy is to provide a separate channel tuner for each channel output. This often causes problems because each tuner consumes space and power and comes at an additional cost to manufacture. For example, each tuner must separately select an appropriate channel band, convert the selected band to an intermediate frequency (IF), and digitize the IF for output to a specific receiver.